A clear and transparent appearance in personal care and cosmetic products has become an important product feature as the consumer associates it with attributes such as pureness, mildness, cleanliness, freshness, lightness and often possessing cooling properties. Clear products are used for a variety of adult and baby applications. Another benefit of a clear appearance, in combination with transparent packaging, is that the consumer is readily able to view and inspect the product.
Clear oil-in-water emulsions containing silicone oils are disclosed in WO2004/100862 and WO2004/058212. EP 1 100 459 B1 discloses a clear, single phase composition containing surfactants and an oil component. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,374 discloses a clear, non-foaming gel facial cleanser consisting essentially of mild nonionic detergent and wound cleanser, moisturizer/humectant, moisturizer/emollient, viscosity stabilizer, pH adjuster, substantive emollient, preservative/bacterial inhibitor, solubilizer, masking agent, and deionized water.
It would de desirable to have a cleansing composition that is clear, mild, foaming and capable of moisturization. Such a composition is disclosed herein.